Interviú  Playboy
by Cherry Cheshire
Summary: A Naruto le molesta que Sasuke lea revistas eróticas, pero todo tienene arreglo.


O.o My fucking pervert godness!

Advertencias; AU, Lemon, soeces en general xD

Dedicado a **HBluesHeart **por animarme a hacer esta perversión xD

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..

-Teme, ¡deja ya de leer esas revistas!

-¿Mm?

Gruñó Naruto Uzumaki, una belleza rubia de ojos azules como el cielo y una piel tostada a juego con un cuerpo de escándalo que invitaban a un "aquí te pillo aquí te follo" como diría su pareja Sasuke Uchiha; atractivo hombre de tez pálida y ojos negros al igual que su pelo.

-Si no quieres que las lea, entonces no las traigas a casa.-respondió el azabache volviendo otra vez a su lectura.

Lo que Sasuke leía y molestaba a Naruto era la revista Interviú, y también anteriormente la Playboy; para las cuales el rubio trabajaba como fotógrafo. Los editores siempre acababan satisfechos con su trabajo así que le daban un ejemplar de las revistas.

-¡Pero es que son ellos quienes me las dan!

-¿Y por qué no te deshaces de ellas?

-P p pues porque se me olvida.¡Pero aún asi yo nunca las toco!

-Pero aún así miras, después de todo las fotos las haces tú.-añadió el azabache con sorna.-Por cierto...muy buenas fotos.

Río el moreno mientras desplegaba uno de los posters de la Playboy, de una insinuante rubia con enormes pechos.

Naruto enrojeció hasta la médula y miró con rabia a su koi. Habia aceptado el trabajo principalmente por el dinero, a pesar de que tenian de sobra con el sueldo de empresario jefe de Sasuke ; y además le habian contratado a él porque, principalmente, fue el único de los entrevistados que no babeó a chorros al ver a las chicas.

-Haz lo que quieras Sasuke baka.-dijo finalmente dirigiéndose a grandes pasos hasta la cocina del ático en el que vivían para tomarse un tentempié.

-¿Vas a comer otra vez? Al final acabarás engordando.

-¡Cállate!¡Siempre que discuto contigo me da hambre! Además es verano, hace calor y me apetece mucho un helado.

Al rato Naruto se encontraba recostado en la tumbona de la terraza comiéndose unaenorme copa de nata con fresas. Sasuke se unió a él tumbandose en otra tumbona aún sin soltar la revista, y ojeando de vez en cuando a su koi comerse el helado.

Sasuke adoraba a Naruto, su manera de ser, su cuerpo, su todo. Pero le encantaba picarlo, y su mejor arma eran las revistas para las que éste trabajaba. Sin embargo de vez en cuando también se encontraba con algún artículo interesante además de con tías en bolas.

-Naruto...-llamó dejando por fin la dichosa revista en el suelo y acercándose al otro.

-Mm?

-Sabes...en la Interviú dicen que las fresas con nata son un postre muy erótico para tomar en pareja.-sigue mientras lame restos de nata de la comisura de los labios del rubio.

-¿Ah si?-pregunta el otro con cansinidad, ya acostumbrado a las técnicas "perdóname" de su pareja.- ¿Y dicen algo de novios caraduras que se disculpan con sexo?

-Creo que de eso no. ¿No piensas perdonarme?

-Ya veremos.

-Oh vamos mi zorrito, sabes que ni siquiera un buen par de tetas pueden competir con ese precioso trasero que Dios te ha dado.

Naruto suspiró , al fin y a la postre Sasuke siempre sabia engatusarlo, además le derretía que le llamara mi zorrito. Rebañando con el dedo la poca nata que quedaba embadurnó los labios de su pareja y le besó tiernamente.

-Disculpas aceptadas.

El azabache sonrió y besó nuevamente a Naruto , pero esta vez deleitándose con el sabor de sus labios y dando mordisquitos suaves para que abriera la boca y así meter su lengua para explorar la cavidad bucal del rubio, quién respondió enredando su lengua con la de Sasuke.

Cuando Sasuke iba a continuar con la faena Naruto lo empujó separandolo de él.

-No tan deprisa teme. Tenemos que hacer algo para quitarte la manía de leer tanto esas revistas.

-El único remedio que necesito ahora mismo es follarte Naruto.-gruñó el moreno.

-Yo tenia pensado otra cosita aparte de eso. Ven conmigo.

Sasuke bufó y siguió a Naruto que fue a buscar su cámara fotográfica , la preparó , se la dio a Sasuke y después se marchó a la habitación dejando a un muy confundido Sasuke con la camara en las manos.

A los minutos el rubio asomó sugerentemente por la puerta ataviado con un diminuto albornoz blanco que cubria lo indispensable, cortesía a conciencia del moreno como regalo de San Valentín.

-¿Y bien Sasuke?

-Si quieres poner a prueba mi capacidad de aguante te advierto que me queda poca.

-No. Esta vez tú vas a ser el fotografo y yo tu modelo. ¿Que te parece?-preguntó moviendo una de sus piernas en arcos.

-Muy sugerente.

El rubio sonrió conforme y comenzaron la sesión de fotos. Naruto hbia aprendido mucho en lo que llevaba como fotografo erótico, y adoptó mil posturas sugerentes para su azabache que no cesaba de apretar el disparador. Cada poco rato se cambiaba de ropa, por otra, la favorita de Sasuke fue la foto que hizo del trasero de Naruto luciendo un tanga de lencería y unas calzas blancas con lacitos.

-Naruto...ya no puedo más.

-¿Cuantas fotos has hecho?

-Creo que unas 50.

-Jejejeje bien que te mereces un premio.

Y sin más dilación el azabache agarró a su pareja y lo llevó en volandas hasta el dormitorio, donde lo arrojó encima de la cama. Cabe destacar que Naruto seguia vestido únicamente con el tanga y las calzas. Hecho que el moreno aprovechó para contemplar con gusto el hermoso cuerpo de su koi.

-¿Que miras tanto?Me vas a desgastar.

-Estaba pensando que las tías se moririan de envidia si te vieran así como te estoy viendo yo.

-Teme...

-Dobe...

El azabache se lanzó a besar al rubio con mucha pasión al tiempo que descendía por su pecho acariciando todo lo que se encontraba a su paso, hasta llegar a uno de los pezones del rubio, que pellizcó hasta dejar duro.

Abandonó la boca del otro y dejó un rastro húmedo de besos por el pecho y abdomen de Naruto hasta llegar a la zona del tanga. Que bajó cuidadosamente dejando bien a la vista le creciente excitación del rubio.

Naruto no dejaba de mirar al azabache con lujuria y en un abrir y cerra de ojos cambió sus posturas quedando él encima. Y sin que al otro le diera tiempo a protestar se deshizo a tirones de toda la ropa de su pareja.

-Ahora estamos a pares. Uy, espera se me olvidó quitarme las calzas.

-Dejatelas, me excita que las lleves puestas.

-Como quieras.-respondió sonriendo zorrunamente.

Naruto apoyó su peso en sus brazos y fue derecho hasta el excitado y duro miembro de Sasuke que pedía a gritos algo de atención, con uno de sus dedos tocó la punta del glande y notó como un escalofrío recorría a su pareja. El ojiazul sonrió y se llevó de golpe todo el miembro de Sasuke a su boca, logrando sacar del otro un profundo gemido de placer.

Mientras el rubio le daba placer oral, Sasuke no pudo evitar recordar la primera vez que lo hicieron, aquella vez Naruto era muy tímido y estaba bastante cortado al ser su primera vez. Por eso Sasuke casi se muere de risa cuando el inocente pero honesto rubio dijo sin tapujos al ver de cerca su miembro erecto: "¡Oh, que grande la tienes!".

-mmm Naruto..Si me la sigues chupando así me voy a correr.

-¿Y que problema hay?-preguntó éste sacandose el "amiguito" de Sasuke de la boca pero aún sobándolo con las manos.

-Que me gusta que te vengas tú primero.

-En tus sueños teme.

-No te puedes ni imaginar mis sueños contigo.-respondió picaronamente levantandose y recostando al rubio debajo suyo.

-O/O ¡Hentaiii!

Sasuke sonrió divertido y se centró en la húmeda entrada de Naruto.

-Estás muy mojado aquí abajo. Estás con ganas de tener mi miembro , ¿verdad zorrito?

-Sasu...¡aaaaahh!

El Rubio chilló al sentir la lengua de Sasuke hacer circulos alrededor de su entrada para después meter la lengua simulando penetraciones.

-Aaahh Sasuke eres un idiota..¿que estas...?aaaaaah

-No podré entrar bien si no hago esto.

-Mmmm aaaahh

Naruto se sentia morir pero no queria terminar tan pronto asi que reuniendo la voz que tenia llamó suplicante a Sasuke.

-Suficiente...métemela ya.

-Que impaciente eres Naruto.

El Uchiha cogió las piernas morenas y las situó encima de sus hombros dirigiendo su miembro hacia la entrada de su koi, que se tensó y arqueó como un gato cuando Sasuke se metió de lleno en él.

-Aaaaaahhh

-Nnngg ya está dentro.-dijo a media voz y esperando a que Naruto se acostumbrase a la intromisión.

Naruto tras unos segunos comenzó a moverse él mismo, logrando que Sasuke reaccionara y comenzara a embestirlo, de forma cada vez más profunda y más rápida.

-Aaahh Sasuke no pares ¡no pares!

-Estas etrecho como siempre...zorrito.

Sasuke cambió de postura y puso a Naruto a cuatro patas, y le embistió metiéndose de una sola vez. Dando de lleno en el punto que volvía loco a su pareja.

-¡Aaaaahhh!¡Ahi Sasuke no pares de dar ahí!

El moreno asintió y agarró con firmeza las redondas nalgas de su pareja procurando tocar en cada embestida el mismo punto.

-Sasuke...no puedo mas...me corro...

-Yo también ….juntos...ahora...-dijo tomando con su mano izquiera el miembro de Naruto y masajeandolo al ritmo de su vaivén.

-Sa..Sasuke!Aaaaahh!

-Naruto!

Y con un último grito de placer ambos amantes alcanzaron el orgasmo y cayeron rendidos en la cama tratando de recuperar el aire. Sasuke salió del interior de su rubio y lo recostó en su pecho.

-Tendremos que hacer como con las natillas Danet.

-¿Eh?-se extrañó el rubio.

-Repetir*.

-Si...pero acuerdate de sacar todas las fotos, que como me las pillen en el trabajo me matan.

-Eso...o se te tiran encima para follarte.

-¡Teme hentai!

Por lo menos ahora Sasuke tendría para entretenerse con algo en sustitución a las revistas, al menos hasta la próxima sesión fotográfica.

-Gracias Interviú, gracias Playboy.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-

*Anuncio Danet ¿Repetimos?

No se yo si repetiremos algun fic de estos xD

jajaja espero que os haya gustado ^^ por cierto yo en mi vida he comprado ninguna de esas dos revistas! (que vergüenza) en todo caso la cosmopolitan xD

nos leemos

atte.-Cherry cheshire ;)


End file.
